Ane History Scouts
In the Epiphany Trek universe far from Vista City. A mad scientist appeared in deep space with a starship whose drive didn't work. It broke the laws of physics, and as Scotty is so fond of saying, "ye canna do that". The USS Nia found the vessel and towed it back to El Nanth. The owner of the ship one Dr. Jacob Burroughs Johnson had invented the Johnson continua drive, a mechanical means of getting from Alternate Universe to Alternate Universe. Here he had run into one where his hyperdrive didn't work. After some long discussion with Dr. Johnson and his team the Ane exchanged the Johnson continua drive for knowledge of the warp drive. The All sat on the device for 23 years while its use was discussed. The Ane had been aware of alternate universes since, well forever. Math demanded they exist. Phenomena had demonstrated that they did. Here was a device that could test the limits of the AU phenomenon. However that said there was deep danger in even thinking about using it. The History Scouts were set up to deal with this. A branch of the ADF they work in secret, with most of the secret work being on the field end of the deal. Prime Directive: do no harm, and don't be seen. They travel to various AUs to do data work on why this or that might or might not have happened. In the case of VC-Prime it was to learn what about Earth History had been different and caused them to not have an Eugenics War. The secret part of the VC-prime mission was destroyed when Team Alpha became aware of one of the scouts. They killed her, taking her computer (which still had a part of her Aspect). They also found and destroyed her ship. The computer fell into the hands of the VCPD during the VC Catz/Mana Storm incident and its fallout. Team Alpha further muddied the water by shooting down the rescue mission stranding Galan (Bo Peep) and causing the Meteor Crisis. The meteors being the hyper energetic parts of the craft's warp drives. The mission replacement Therilan has used constructive engagement to prevent her being isolated and eliminated like the previous scouts. The approach is being examined for further use. Known Scouts *'Laialan:' RI damaged by Team Alpha, they destroyed her ship hidden in the Gulf of Mexico. She was eventually recovered and "healed". She left Lapilan for Uhura Young. *'Unknown Deltan man:' He was killed when Team Alpha shot down the scout runabout. The body was not recovered. It was lost in the ship self destruct. *'Suran:' Vulcan male killed when Team Alpha shot down the scout runabout. He was still alive at the time the SIS team reached the ship. Rebecca Stevens, then a police detective, got his Katra transferred to her. His Katra was returned when the next ship came to recover Galan. *'Galan:' Sole survivor of the crash, badly wounded but mobile she sought help. She reached the Cabin of Amalthea Skywatcher. She was later picked up by the ADF Nia. Galan left the Galan Database and The Gadget. *'Therilan:' The current scout. She is using visibly as her armor. She also has a larger ship, the ADF Improbable. In spite of being known to many people she still does her primary job of absorbing Earth news. *'Dieislan:' And her crew. The Captain of the ADF Rubicon. She has a mission of support for the local ADF, still in formation and the nascent Corp of Discovery. Category:Groups Category:Space Category:Aliens Category:Outsiders Category:Secrets Category:Psionics Category:Ane